A Family Game While Moms Away
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Jack and a few other characters have a little fun...but Jack isn't really wanting to play. WARNING: GANG-RAPE, YAOI, & LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians and this just popped into my head.. I'm a little sick and twisted. mind the errors cause I don't!  
**

**RATED MATURE for rape, violence, and language. Please review~**

* * *

It hurt. Everything did. I felt like I was gonna vomit, but I had already emptied my stomach multiple times. Tears streamed down my face as I let out a silent scream. I was on my knees as my arms were held tight and pulled back to keep my upper body hovering off the floor. As I felt another thrust ramming forcefully into me I opened my mouth to scream when I found myself choking on the others massive cock. I hear them laughing as I cry my eyes out and try my best not to choke.

He's taking me from behind and the other is forcing his way down my throat. I feel hands on my stomach, making their way up my nipples. As those tiny hands work my chest I feel myself shudder. Large furry hands find their way to my hair and pull it tight as the owner begins to fuck my mouth relentlessly. The large man behind me tightens his grip on my hips as he picks of speed to match his companions speed at my mouth.

I feel a warm, yet chilly wetness making its way down my thighs and pooling about my knees. Suddenly the hands on my chest are at the sides of my stomach, stroking me soothingly while a hot mouth finds itself on my cock. I moan despite the pain and disgust I feel about everything happening to my body. Suddenly my face is pressed against a fur covered crotch and my ass is pressed against warm damp thighs.

My eyes widen as realization dawns on me and the next thing I know I can feel cum splashing down my throat and against my inner walls. I nearly choke as I feel myself releasing into the wanting mouth below me before I slowly begin to slip into the darkness. Before I'm out I look at the faces of my violators.

Bunny is laughing with a smirk on his face, North has a jolly pleased look, while Sandy has a face that looks slightly shameful, but satisfied. I slip into a peaceful dream.

* * *

**Rubytears101...this is for you~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians and this just popped into my head.. I'm a little sick and twisted. mind the errors cause I don't!  
**

**RATED MATURE for rape, violence, and language. Please review~**

* * *

**-The Beginning-**

"So I won't be back tomorrow night. Me and the other fairies have fallen waaaay behind thanks to someone and their desire to make sure ALL the Guardians attended their New Year's party." Tooth points a playful yet serious glare towards North. Said Guardian of Wonder simple laughs wholeheartedly.

"Tooth you know had a blast! A break from work AND a party. You totally know you needed it." Jack smirked as the Queen Fairy smiled at his words. It was true. Out of all the Guardians, Tooth was the only one that truly couldn't afford a break. Her regret for actually taking one was large and now she had to would 3x harder than usually and that was saying something.

"Regardless, Jack, I still have a lot of work to do, so you guys just make sure you clean up here before you leave and North I better not find out you pushed it off to the Yetis. They need a break as much as I did." North simply nodded and waved the fairy off as she made her way off to work.

Jack, Sandy, Bunny, and North all took of in separate directions of the ball like room. It was a large room and the mess was even larger. Almost every spirit would come to North's parties. Everyone always ended up drinking WAY too much and leaving the place completely destroyed.

Bunny was grumbling about the mess when Jack's gasp caught everyone's attention. Sandy was the first to reach Jack. A question mark forming above his head. As North and Bunnymund reached the other two Guardians their eyes widen. In Jack's hands was a red bag.

The Newest Guardian didn't know that the he held belonged to Aphrodite. The Goddess of love herself. Before anyone could warn Jack of exactly what he held the winter spirit reached his hand inside. A shocked and confused look fell across his face as he pulled out a handful of hot pink sand.

"Whaaaa?" Jack looked to the others. They all held a look of slight fear. Unsure why lifted his hand containing the sand and took in a deep breath. Bunny was the first to speak and holding up his hands in a surrendered manner. "Jack...don't get any fun-"

The Pooka was cut off as Jack blew the sand over all three of the male Guardians. The winter Guardians face lite up with excitement as he waited to see what would happen. The others eyes were widen before they slumped into a hazy like look. Shining in them was something Jack had never seen before.

Bunny began shaking his head frantically. "Mate do you have any idea what your...you-ya-you're messsssing wiff?" Bunny started to wobble. Jack's eyes widened slightly at Bunny's reaction to the sand before he snapped his eye's to the other to Guardians. North was breathing harshly, while Sandy was flashing sand images above his head to quick to be read or understood.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Jack reached his hand out to Bunny only to have North wrap his larger hand tightly around his pale thin wrist. the winter spirit snapped his head to look up at the Guardian of Wonder, but before he could speak he found himself throw to the floor.

Bunny was the next to ponce. He made quick work of ridding the youngest spirit of his clothes.

"Bunny...?" Jack spoke in a frightened whimper.

* * *

**Part one! hahhahahahahahaha i'm a tease. One more part and it shall be done! **

**Review please~  
**


End file.
